Reflections
by Oblivion's Rainbows
Summary: Yukio decides to visit his Nii-San on a rainy day. CollegeStudent!Yukio RinBeingRin!Rin Post-Anime. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm back~ Yeah so I've been contemplating my life and I was bored so blabityblabityblah... Enjoy my waffles! *evil laughter***

 _Nii-San. You're my other half. We've been there for each other ever since we were born. Except when I screwed things up for us._

It started raining unexpectedly. Yukio looked out the window. He should visit his Nii-San before the rain got too bad. It was Sunday, after all. His only day off to go visit his brother.

 _I would kill to hear one of your jokes again, Nii-San. It's been way too long._

Yukio left the college dorm and got into his car.

 _You love rain, don't you Nii-San? I always loved rain too, but I got sick every time I went out._

Yukio smiled at the memory of Rin and himself dancing out in the rain. The very next day Rin had been fine, but he was running a high fever.

 _You never got sick... But then again, that must have had something to do with you inheriting all the demon powers. Well, I can't say that you inherited all the powers since I am a demon as well now..._

Yukio frowned as he stopped his car at the intersection. Funny how he had turned into a demon when he supposedly was entirely human. He shrugged that off and turned on the radio. Rin was so important to him that he snapped him out of his Satanic possession. That didn't mean that the problem was solved though.

 _But you'll always be there for me, right Nii-San? You always were when we were kids. I really appreciate you telling me about different things that you need to do when you're a demon and how to do them. I really appreciated you teaching me. I probably would've cut my own tail off if you hadn't showed me how to keep it hidden._

Yukio smirked as he remembered the lesson Rin had given him.

/He was back at the dorm and it was his third day of teaching after the Jacob's Ladder incident. He had painfully bound his tail with one of his belts. As usual, when he got back to the dorm he quickly unbound his tail and let loose a sigh of relief. The binding of his tail had really taken a toll on him. His grades and performance had dipped ever so slightly. Who knew how much trouble a tail could be. Unfortunately for him, his brother noticed his little problem right away. He put his hands on his hips cutely, tail swishing side to side and asked if he had thought he could hide it from his 'big bro'. Rin told him to not think too hard about moving it- claiming that it was just like an arm or leg. He had reluctantly complied and flinched as his tail wrapped itself around his midriff. Rin only laughed and began to bandage up his scruffy tail, lecturing him all the way about 'proper tail maintenance'./

As Yukio listened to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, he was reminded of that time Rin lost control of himself and went on a rampage.

 _How does it feel to lose control of yourself? How does it feel to constantly restrain yourself because you fear that you might kill someone? I have to deal with it too, but you've had it much worse. How did you handle this, Nii-San? The rejection. The pain. The lies? How can you keep smiling like that as if your entire life were what it wasn't? You are so full of joy when everyone and everything from both realms are constantly after you. Why do you appear happy, but when you think no one is watching let it slip off your face? You worry me Nii-San. I don't like to see you sad._

Yukio changed the radio station. It was just depressing him with the songs it was playing. He snapped when they played "People Are Strange" by The Doors.

 _Yeah. Because we're strange, Nii-San. We aren't even people, but we're still strange. Would that make you chuckle? Or at least smirk? I'm not very good at telling jokes... That was always your thing._

Yukio finally arrived. He couldn't wait to see his brother. So he strolled through the cemetery, looking for his father's- and his **brother's** graves. He finally found them and began to pray to them. The prayer was a bit sloppy, due to Yukio's raging thoughts.

 _I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you after father's death. I'm sorry for lying to you all these years. I'm sorry for pointing a gun at you- multiple times. I'm sorry for not noticing your pain sooner. I know I've said and done some terrible things to you. I wish I could say that I didn't mean them. I wish I could say that it was only for the best. But I can't. And I'm sorry._

Yukio began to get teary-eyed.

 _You will always be my Nii-San. My courageous, hard-headed, jovial, all-around amazing brother. Cooking isn't your only talent. You have so much more to share with the world. If only they could see past their own noses and get to know the real you. But if they can't, they're not worth knowing._

The rain was pouring down at this point.

 _I love you, Nii-San. More than you will ever know. And please, please, please come back and pay your dear ototou a visit. See if you can bring father, too. I'm really sorry for not being there, but-_

Yukio started full-out sobbing at this. Nevertheless he forced himself to continue.

 _It should have been me. If I was there I could've saved you. I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry father. I'm sorry..._

A hauntingly broken wail sounded through the graveyard as Yukio collapsed.

 _I love you guys. And I wish that our family could've stayed together. Rest in peace. Amen._

 **A/N: So I'm a shitty person, ok? Don't judge. Also I've been in iffy moods lately so meh inspiration *glitter and sparkles* please r &r **

**Waffle out!**


End file.
